


1967

by lazy_gemini



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Accidental Sex, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Demons, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini
Summary: Как вышло, что младший капрал Шедвелл был нанят на службу Кроули?





	1967

**Author's Note:**

> Никто не пишет ничего по Кроули/молодой!Шедвелл!   
Пришлось додавать себе самой)))  
Надеюсь, вы все в шоке))))

Кроули делает вид, что поглощен чтением газеты, когда надтреснутый голос подобострастно замечает:

— Отлично выглядите. Надеюсь, ваш батюшка в добром здравии?

Нынешний Шедвелл робеет, заискивающе глядит на «сына» его давнего начальника, так же прочно, по его мнению, как и «отец», завязшего в криминальных структурах. Не в интересах Кроули развенчивать заблуждения этого человека.

Тогда, в шестьдесят седьмом, Шедвелл… ах, простите, младший капрал Шедвелл не выпрашивал подачек с таким унижением. Он не стеснялся предлагать и спокойно брал то, что ему было позволено. И глаза его, тогда молодые и наглые, без трепета смотрели прямо в лицо Кроули.

Страницы учетного журнала шуршат под грубыми пальцами старика Шедвелла, тонкие газетные листы с шелестом сминаются изящными ладонями Кроули. А перед глазами у него картины недалекого (для Кроули) прошлого.

Яркие огни, мерцающая вывеска бара.

— Мистер Кроули, не желаете по стаканчику? — предлагает младший капрал Шедвелл, и Кроули кивает. Ему теперь некуда спешить, почему бы и не зайти в бар с этим напористым молодым человеком?

Шедвелл болтает без умолку. Что-то про ведовство, про булавки и свою хваленую армию. Кроули слушает вполуха и медленно накачивается дешевым виски. В голове шумит, а пальцы ещё ощущают гладкие стенки термоса в клетчатом футляре, который покоится в бардачке его «Бентли». Перед глазами всё ещё хлопнувшая дверца автомобиля и спина удаляющегося ангела, а в ушах звенят слова, сказанные им напоследок.

Шедвелл чертовски вовремя со своим предложением выпить. Кроули машет официантке, требует повторить.

— А вы не дурак приложиться-то, — уважительно замечает Шедвелл.

И Кроули склоняет голову на бок. Пора сообщить, что ограбление отменяется. Пусть Шедвелл передаёт информацию о роспуске группы остальным подельникам и катится к чёрту. Кроули намерен остаться здесь один до утра или, по крайней мере, до закрытия бара.

Шедвелл довольно хмыкает и прячет за пазуху лишнюю сотню, накинутую за труды. Задаток Кроули тоже щедро оставляет людям. Что-то он сегодня слишком добр, и эта мысль почти доканывает его. Он со стоном роняет голову на сложенные на столе руки.

Младший капрал Шедвелл не уходит, что-то бубнит рядом. Кроули противно, что он дал волю эмоциям перед этим человеком.

— Примите мою благодарность, мистер Кроули. С удовольствием пошел бы к вам в постоянные работники. Вот увидите, вы не пожалеете.

Кроули отрывает голову от стола, с трудом фокусируется на лице сидящего рядом молодого мужчины. Он ещё толком не напился, а виски уже сжимает неприятная боль начинающегося похмелья.

У него в машине смертельное орудие убийства для демонов. Где-то в своём магазине сидит ангел. Возможно, кусает губы, может быть, жалеет о том, что сделал сегодня и, очень хочется надеяться, также жалеет о том, чего не сделал…

На его ладонь внезапно ложится крупная лапища Шедвелла.

— Что-то вы сегодня совсем смурной, мистер Кроули… сэр… Идемте за мной.

Шедвелл тянет Кроули за рукав. Кроули покорно встаёт, вяло соображая, что нужно от него человеку.

Он приходит в себя только в кабинке туалета. Звонко щелкает шпингалет. Шепот Шедвелла слишком громкий, чересчур близко от его уха:

— Негоже оставлять своего работодателя таким хмурым.

«Работодателя»?

— Я хочу, чтобы вы немного взбодрились, мистер Кроули… Не подумайте, это не за ту сотню. Это бескорыстно.

Руки Шедвелла тянутся к пряжке ремня Кроули, но тот останавливает их, молча перехватывает запястья.

— Да бросьте, — медленно тянет Шедвелл, аккуратно выпутывая руки. — Ни за что не поверю, что такой крутой мафиози, как вы, будет стесняться, как школьница.

Кроули обычно трудно взять на слабо. Он никогда не ведется на такие игры. Но сейчас почему-то не может устоять. Он отпускает руки и прислоняется к стене. Сдаётся.

Пальцы Шедвелла грубые, но, похоже, чрезвычайно умелые. Он быстро справляется с ремнем, расстегивает молнию на брюках Кроули. Опускается на колени…

В глазах у Кроули темнеет. «Смотри, ангел», — думает он со злым надрывом. «Смотри! Жаль, что ты не видишь. На моём месте мог бы быть ты. А я там, у твоих ног. Но для тебя это слишком быстро… А мне…»

Дальше Кроули думать не может. Потому что Шедвелл берет в рот его член и начинает быстро работать языком и губами.

Где он этому научился, в тюремной камере или в этой своей армии ведьмоловов, Кроули мало волнует. Но сосет он мастерски, нельзя не признать.

Кроули стискивает зубы, чтобы не застонать. Он не хочет показывать этому случайному человеку, насколько Кроули нравится то, что тот сейчас делает. У него подгибаются колени, он подавляет желание вцепиться в волосы Шедвелла. Сжимает кулаки, крепче упирается спиной в стену.

Этот человек мелькнет в его жизни сегодняшним вечером и исчезнет навсегда. И, возможно, поможет разбавить горечь от слов ангела и притупить боль, ноющую в груди после его ухода. И тогда Кроули даже будет благодарен ему в своих мыслях.

Он вдруг разрешает себе немного расслабиться. Шедвелл активно двигает головой, помогает пальцами. Глаза его смотрят прямо в глаза Кроули. И пусть его прячут тёмные очки, Кроули всё же не по себе.

Он закрывает веки, откидывает голову назад и позволяет, наконец, тихому стону сорваться с губ. За ним сразу же следует ещё один, и ещё. И Кроули уже громко и часто дышит и постанывает без остановки. Дыхание его рваное, оно со свистом и шипением вырывается изо рта. Кожа на лице пылает, в животе словно туго скрученный узел, в паху горит огнём, и бешено пульсирует кровь в ушах.

Шедвелл смело берет в рот, глубоко, мощно. Насаживается почти до горла. Пальцы не устают двигаться. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Кроули начинает трясти от приближающейся разрядки.

«Ангел, ангел… Почему всё так глупо. Неправильно. Плохо. Я не должен был… Не стоило…»

Ещё одно движение ртом, последнее вверх-вниз пальцами, и Кроули длинно выдыхает. Он в последний момент удерживает имя ангела, чуть не сорвавшееся с губ.

Шедвелл сплевывает на кафельный пол.

— Без обид, босс, нет привычки глотать.

Кроули не слышит его. Какой позор. Он только что чуть не произнёс вслух имя Азирафеля… В этом месте, в этой ситуации…

Он торопливо застегивается и спешит покинуть туалетную комнату и этот бар, закрыть за собой дверь «Бентли», включить музыку и остаться наедине с собой и своими мыслями.

Шедвелл всё ещё на коленях, утирает губы ладонью.

— Эй, босс, так что там насчет работы? — кричит он вдогонку.

Кроули на минуту останавливается, морщится. Настойчивый смертный… Видимо, одним вечером знакомство с ним не ограничится. Бросает через плечо:

— Приходи в следующем месяце с документами. Оформлю на постоянную.

Шедвелл поднимается и радостно уточняет:

— Учтите, нас много, мистер Кроули! Целая армия, сэр.

Кроули останавливает его взмахом руки. Собирается уходить, но притормаживает в дверях. Смотрит из-под очков самым лучшим из своих леденящих взглядов.

— А ты учти, что это был первый и последний раз.

— Конечно, босс, как скажете, — легко соглашается Шедвелл. И добавляет вполголоса:

— Рад, что вы снова в добром здравии, сэр.

Кроули отворачивается, чтобы скрыть непрошенную усмешку. Выходит в ночь.

…

Старик Шедвелл лопочет что-то невразумительное про своих лучших солдат. Эта ложь надоела Кроули ещё полвека назад. Но он привычно притворяется, что, как всегда, обведен вокруг пальца пронырливым сержантом. Он встаёт и молча выходит из кафе.

Люди веками мелькают вокруг, их слишком много, чтобы запоминать всех в лицо. Почти никто из людей не попадает надолго в ближнее окружение Кроули. Но некоторые из них задерживаются сами и остаются. Пусть и за двести фунтов в месяц.


End file.
